


Puppy Eyes

by breeisonfire



Series: TAG prompt fics [8]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Gen, listen i love dogs they are pure and The Best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 05:38:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10892823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breeisonfire/pseuds/breeisonfire
Summary: thebaconsandwichofregret prompted "Kid fic: The boys convince their dad to get a dog"





	Puppy Eyes

Scott’s well aware that his dad is no longer susceptible to his puppy eyes. He’s almost fourteen and he knows that he’s technically too old to be using those kind of tactics on his dad.

That’s okay. He’s got four little brothers to do it for him.

The dog’s a skinny little thing, though they’ve cleaned her up now and she’s happily sniffing at Alan, who doesn’t seem to know what to think of the situation, considering he’s _smaller_ than the dog.

They’d found the dog on their way home from school. He’d made the mistake of giving her a piece of beef jerky and the dog had followed them the rest of the way home. Gordon - six years old and holding Scott’s hand because the last time he’d ran off, he’d fallen and broken his arm - had held a hand out for the dog to sniff. The dog had sniffed it, then licked it, and that had been that.

Their grandma had fallen in love with the dog immediately. Now they just had to sell it to their dad.

John’s rattling off statistics about how dogs are supposed to be good for teaching responsibility and something about the correlation between kids who have dogs and kids who are successful - Scott’s stopped listening, but their dad hasn’t.

Then it’s Virgil’s turn. Scott’s pretty sure if anyone’s going to convince their dad, it’s going to be him. Virgil’s only eight, but he’s the calm one, the one who stops the fights and talks them all down from their anger. Their grandma had once called him “wise beyond his years,” which Scott thought fit Virgil pretty well.

Virgil’s solemn as he promises to clean the dog, feed her, walk her, and make sure she stays quiet. He offers up his piggy bank to pay for food and the vet, and for a second, Scott thinks their dad smiles, but it’s gone before he can really see it.

Gordon doesn’t miss his cue, and it’s his puppy eyes they’re really using. That, along with his broken arm, still in its blue (“like _water_ , Dad”) cast, is a killer combo for getting things he wants, and unfortunately, the kid knows it. But in this case, it’s to Scott’s advantage. He’ll let it pass this time (and probably next time, too; he’s not immune quite yet).

Gordon does his part perfectly, pleading with his eyes as wide as he can make them. Scott’s getting nervous now, because their dad doesn’t seem to be falling for it. Gordon’s doing his best, but it might not be enough this time.

Scott takes a deep breath, because it’s his turn, but before he can, there’s a shriek from Alan behind him.

Scott whirls around, heart pounding - Alan’s only three, but he’s very good at getting himself into trouble - but it’s a shriek of joy, not of pain. The dog is licking Alan’s face, and Alan is giggling uncontrollably. Scott can’t help but grin. They couldn’t have done this better if they’d planned it.

When he turns back around, their dad is looking at the scene with a thoughtful expression on his face. Scott tries not to get his hopes up.

Finally, his dad looks at him and says, “Scott? What do you think?”

Scott blinks, having been derailed by Alan. He scrambles to get his thoughts back together. “I think...I want to keep her. We want to keep her. Please, Dad, we’ll take good care of her. We gave her a bath earlier, and she’s very friendly. We’ll clean up any mess that she makes. And I think she’d be good for us.”

He says this as confidently as he can, knowing he has to sell it to help convince his dad. His dad doesn’t say anything yet, still looking thoughtful. It’s quiet except for Alan, still giggling, and the dog, sniffing very loudly.

It’s their grandma who finally breaks the silence.

“Oh, for heaven’s sake, Jeff, just tell them they can keep the dog. I swear, you and your dramatics.”

“We can?” Scott doesn’t dare to believe it.

But his dad’s smiling as he says, “Aw, Ma, you ruined it. They were doing such a good job of negotiating, I’m very impressed. Yes, she can stay.”

“Yes!” Gordon screeches.

“But!” their dad says loudly, cutting them off. “She goes to the vet right now. And we need to make sure she isn’t a lost dog. Then we’ll have to go get supplies.”

“Yes!” Gordon repeats, jumping. Virgil’s grinning outright, and John’s eyes are wide. Scott can’t help but let out a whoop of his own.

Their dad is smiling now, too. “Go on, get your shoes on. We’ll all go.”

“Thank you, Dad,” Scott says gratefully.

“Thank you!” Gordon echoes, and launches himself at their dad, hugging his legs. Then he’s gone, hollering for them to hurry. John rolls his eyes. Scott runs after Gordon, knowing if someone doesn’t, he’ll likely re-break his arm, and probably his other one, too.

Five minutes later, after Scott’s managed to get Gordon to put his shoes on, on the right feet, tied and everything, their dad comes out with Alan in his arms. The dog’s standing between John and Virgil, wagging her tail happily. Scott pats her head.

“Good girl,” he says.

It’s four hours later when they get home from getting everything. The dog has been given a clean bill of health, and the local pound has their number in case someone comes looking for a lost dog matching her description. Alan’s fast asleep and Gordon’s on his way.

They still haven’t named her. Gordon had wanted to name her Squid, and John had suggested Canis Major, after the constellation, but neither had stuck. Scott didn’t know what to name her. They’d been brainstorming since they left the pet store.

It’s Virgil, his brown eyes focused on the dog, who suggests it in a quiet voice.

“What about Lucy? Like after Mom?”

Scott takes a deep breath, looking carefully at their dad. Mom’s a touchy subject. But though the sadness he expects to see on their dad’s face is there, it’s less pronounced than it used to be. Scott barely has time to wonder about that before his dad holds his hand out and says, “I love it. Lucy.”

The dog sniffs his hand and then licks it, tail still wagging excitedly. He pets her head and says, “Welcome to the family, Lucy.”


End file.
